Are You a Country, Or Not
by NekoEva13
Summary: She walks into the World Conference as a human. No one knows her. She leaves feeling like a country. She now gets to hang out with any country she wants! Who does she want to hang out with first? What do you mean Sweden's scary? South Korea does what now? Rated T for a some language and just 'cause I'm cautious
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This is my first Hetalia FanFic! I was bored so I decided to write this.**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

I walk into the room. There are multiple people yelling at each other. There is a man with long blonde hair and blue eyes and a man with short blonde hair and big eyebrows and green eyes yelling at each other looking like they are about to kill each other or, at least, beat each other up, with a man with short blonde hair and square glasses standing between them, laughing hysterically.

There is a man with short brown hair and a curl on the left side of his head, waving a white flag faster and faster with the growing noise. There is a man with slicked back blonde hair that looks like he is about to yell, I think I see a vein popping out on his forehead.

No one notices me.

I smile. The scene is hysterical, everyone is either yelling at someone, or is trying to ignore the noise, or is freaking out. I laugh. Everyone looks at me and stops yelling. I stop laughing. "Hi"

"H-hi." Says the man with brown hair and the flag. "What country are you?"

"Country?" I ask. "I'm no particular country." I smile at him. "I'm related to Two countries."

He walks up to me. "Which countries?"

I stare at him and reach out and grabs his curl. He turns red. "I like your curl. Who're you?"

I let go of his curl. "I-I'm Italy." He stutters.

"Who are you?" Demands the angry man with a heavy German accent.

I look at him and smile and face Italy again. "Italy?" I ask. "The grandson of The Roman Empire?"

"Y-yes."

My smile widens. "Nice to meet you, Italy."

He smiles back. "Nice to meet you, too."

"And who are you?" Asks a man with hair darker than Italy's and a curl sticking out from the front of his head and slightly left.

"Me?" I ask. "Who're you?"

"Answer my question first!" He demanded.

I smile at him. "No."

He starts fuming and he opens his mouth to speak but he is interrupted by the man with long blonde hair and blue eyes. "She's not going to answer you, Romano."

"Who asked you, France?"

"Romano? France?" I ask. "You're all famous countries."

"And what do you care?" Asks Romano.

"Oh, I don't, " I smile wider. "I was just saying you're all famous countries."

"Who _are_ you?" Demands the angry man.

"Italy?" He looks at me. "Is that England?" I point at the man with green eyes and big eyebrow and blonde hair.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I guessed." I reply. "He looks English."

"You guessed? You knew I was England?" He asks.

"Yep!" I point at the man in between France and England. "America, right?"

"Yeah, dude. Did you guess?"

"Yep!" I point at a man with purple eyes and pale wheat colored hair. "You, who're you?"

"I'm Russia." He says with a very heavy Russian accent.

"Thought so." I say. I point at a man with black hair and brown eyes. "Who're you?"

"I'm Japan." He says in a calm voice.

I smile. "Nice to meet all of you."

England points at me. "How did you guess who we were?"

"I don't know. I guess by your looks."

"I know how you guessed. By using magic!" He exclaims.

"What?" I ask.

* * *

**There ya have it. I accidentally deleted it halfway through and I got angry, so If I miss spelled anything sorry. But it was a little better but of course it got deleted and I couldn't completely remember it, but I finished it! I'm still not completely okay with deleting it. I'm still a little mad at myself. Tell me if I should continue. If you people like it I'll continue. ^_^**

**Pwease review! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who likes my story. ^_^**

**You guys make me happy to know I have a good story, so, Thanks! Sorry about taking so long to update. I wrote it on a whim and didn't know how I was going to continue writing it. But I've been in a very Hetalia-y mood lately.  
**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? I don't own Hetaila.**

* * *

"What?" I ask.

"England don't be stupid, magic?" France asks.

"Magic. It's the only explanation." England replies.

I laugh. "You've got to be kidding me, magic?" I put on a straight face. "Oh, I forgot, England believes in magic." I laugh, again. "I'm not magic."

"Then how did you know who we are?" England asks.

"Like I said, I guessed. You each look different, and I can tell you each have,_ really_, different personalities." I smile at him then turn around and face the angry man. "I'll answer your question, Germany, I'm Claire."

"Claire?" Germany asks.

"Yep!"

"How did you know he is Germany?" England asks only to be ignored.

"What are you doing here, Claire?"

"Oh, not much." I smile at him.

"That wasn't what I mea-"

"Ooh, Germany can we keep her?" Italy asks a little over enthusiastic.

"Italy, she's not a pet."

"What will we do with her then?"

"I don't know. She knows more than she should." Germany replies. "She knows which countries we are and she knows about us."

"Do I have to say it again?" I ask. "I am related to two of you. I learned about you when I was younger by my parents. But I then got left at an orphanage. So I don't remember much about them, but I do remember learning about all of you countries."

"What all do you know?" Germany asks.

"I know that you're all human representations of the countries and some of what you look like. That's how I was able to guess so easily."

"Well, what are we going to do with her?" England asks.

"Well we could dispose of her." Russia suggests. I take a few steps back. Being 'disposed of' doesn't sound very nice.

"Russia, we don't need to kill her. She's just a kid." Japan says to him.

"I wasn't thinking about killing her, I was thinking about maybe making her forget." He says while pulling out a metal pipe. He rests it on his shoulder.

I take a few more steps back. "Germany, he's scaring her." Italy whines while looking at me step back.

"Russia, no need to do that."

"But we can." He says bringing the pipe above his head.

My eyes widen and I react. I run to the right and go around Russia. I run through the room and stop once I reach the other wall. I notice every eye is on me. "Uh... sorry?" I say meekly.

"Claire?" Asks a little boy in a sailor's outfit with blonde hair. "Why'd you do that?"

"Uh... Can I ask who you are, first?" I ask him.

"I'm Sealand." He tells me.

"Sealand? You're a country?"

"Yes! I'm a country!"

I giggle at that. "I didn't know you were a country." He frowns at me. I stop giggling. "Sorry. I ran because he was going to hit me withthat metal pipe! You would have ran too!" I look back over at Russia. His metal pipe-thing isn't in his hands anymore. I relax. "Is everything always this crazy?"

"Yes, pretty much."

Germany walks over to where I am, and Italy follows him. "Okay, so your name is Claire."

"Yeah."

"You say you're related to two of us."

"Yep."

"Who?" I grin at him. He looks at me. I frown. He doesn't get it. I look around the room and notice other countries I didn't notice before, including one that I'm related to. I look back at Germany.

"You sure are slow." I say. He looks and realizes what I mean. I grin.

"Do you mean to say-" He doesn't finish his sentence.

"Hi." I say grinning even bigger.

Italy walks up still clueless. "Who's she related to?" Germany continues to stay quiet.

I look up and put my thumb and index finger on either side of my chin. "Well, if you think about it I'm related to more countries than just two." I look around. "Prussia, for example."

Realization hits Italy. "Do you mean that you're related to Germany?"

"Wow, I expected you countries to be smarter than this." At this time a bunch of them start to whisper to one another. "Okay, I'll tell you. I am mainly related to two countries. Germany and China."

Everyone falls silent. Germany and China look at each other. I grin.

* * *

**Okay so I completed it. This story isn't a China X Germany story. I don't even think that's a pairing... Well it isn't in my story.**

**I'll try to update soon. ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**EDIT: Just fixing some things. That's all, nothing major. But I can tell you I have a plot now! HA HA!**

**Yes people! I live! I've just been living without writing. Okay, well I'm writing this at three in the morning, so this is gonna be short.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia mine? Nope.**

* * *

"Me and Germany, aru?" China asks a little shocked.

"H-how is that even possible?" Germany asks also in shock.

"Well, quite simple actually." I say and hold my arms to a shrug-like position. "You have ancestors and they traveled the world and met people. And when two people love each other ver-"

"No need for your explanation." Germany interrupts.

"Ve~! Germany, I didn't know you had human relatives." Italy says.

"I didn't know either."

"So what are we dudes going to do?" America asks walking over to us.

"I don't know." Germany answers.

"We can keep her! What do you think Romano?"

"I don't fucking care." Romano answers Italy.

I stare at Romano. "I realized you weren't very nice but do you have to act like that? And to your brother?"

"What do you mean?" He asks looking at me.

"You just cussed at your brother when he asked you a simple question." I reply.

"Ve~! I don't care! Fratello always speaks like that." Italy buts in.

"Really? He does? Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine?" Romano glares at me after my sarcastic comment.

"Well, what are we going to do with 'er?" France asks holding a... rose? Wait did he have that with him when I came in here?

"I don't know, ve'll have to do something." Germany answers.

"I still say we keep her~!" Italy practically sings hopping like a little baby... bird? Bunny? Well, you get the idea.

They all start discussing what to do with me and it included some perverted things escaping France's mouth, a bunch of arguing, and a certain Brit hitting a Frenchman on the head. I giggle at the obvious lack of a solution. After a little while, and me going into a full on laughing fit as a certain three got into an argument and when an Italian started yelling things at multiple other countries and much yelling from Germany, they came up with a solution. Kind of. Not really. Nope, not at all.

I smile at Germany who obviously is the only one who really cares what happens with me other than a few others and a certain Chinese man. He is a man right? I mean he's actually kind of pretty and a little cu- "What the hell?" I yell as my smile disappears. Everyone looks and stares at me with confused eyes to why the cheery little me just shouted something that probably shouldn't have came out. What the hell am I thinking? He's my freaking relative and he's way too old! He's what... nine thousand? Damn, I would hate to live that long... Hehe... I giggle as I remember one of those internet memes that's so popular and is from an also popular anime.

Seeing as my usual smile is back everyone, well almost everyone dismisses what I just said. Germany though looks at me with worried blue eyes. I look around the large room. It was very easy to get into Germany's house. I mean it _is_ Germany after all... I should have had more of a struggle but, hey, I'm not complaining. I start to get lost in thought as everyone quiets down. I start thinking about how I got here in the first place. I freaking lived in an orphanage in America. America! Oh, uh... that sounded kind of wrong... I saved up money and bought a plane ticket to Germany. Oh, if any of you wonderful readers out there are wondering I'm a little older than fifteen. I'm pretty sure you picture me as a cheery little five-year-old didn't you? Yeah, the authoress did too. But, she made me older. Oh, back to the story.

I got a cab, after finding a place to exchange my American money for German money. Got a car to take me to Germany's and snuck in.

"Yes. That seems like a good idea." Germany's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I like my idea little better but okay." Russia's voice followed after Germany's.

"Huh?" I obliviously ask.

"Ve~! We've decided you get to choose what happens to yourself." Italy cheerily replies.

"Really?" I ask not completely certain. "In that case I wanna stay with you countries."

"Okay, which one?" Italy's cheery voice takes away some of the fact that I now have to chose one country out of hundreds of them. Oh, boy. Time for some thinking.

* * *

**AH! It's so short! Please don't kill me! I promise the next one will be longer! It will! It's just that it's three in the morning where I'm at and I'm a little tired and wanted to get this updated. Next chapter SHALL be longer!**

***cries* I'm so sorry. I will not break this promise!**

**By the way, as you can probably tell, I've added some more character to the countries. Like Germany's w's being v's and Italy's ve's and Romano's ever so clean language. And other stuff. I am becoming a better writer! Well, at least I think I am so please don't crush my thinking that I'm writing better. Well, this is the end of a long A/N. Also does anyone know of the meme I'm talking about?**

**I'll try to update this soon but I have stuff happening and stuff coming up so I'm gonna be a little busy! ^^'**


	4. Chapter 4

_I have to choose... Between all of these freaking countries. Well, I might as well choose either Germany or China... but Germany is kinda strict so maybe not... _I continue to debate with myself as everyone shuffles around and most likely wonder who I'm going to choose. _I would like to visit China but I also wanna go to Japan. Ooh! And Italy. And Spain... Okay, long list short, how about all? _

I like that idea.

"Italy?" I ask finally speaking. I notice a lot of countries tense up. Well, gee, thanks. I'm not _that _bad. Glaring at said countries inwardly, I continued. "Could I maybe swap between countries? Like, choose which country to stay with for like two weeks or something like that?"

Italy's face seemed to brighten. "Ve~... That's a good idea!" And you know what? I notice even more countries tense up. I am not _that _bad! "What do you think Germany?"

Germany seemed to debate it for a moment. "Hmm... I guess it won't hurt. As long as I'm not the first one to take care of her."

"Oh, don't worry." I say, holding my hand out parallel to the floor. "I didn't want to go to your home." I look around for a moment, "Nor Frenchie's." France opens his mouth looking slightly offended by that.

"Hurtful~" France whines.

"So who _do _you want to stay with first, dude?" America questions, tilting his head slightly.

"Hmm..." I debate it over for a moment. "For now..." Most of them tense up. Okay! I am not _THAT _bad! Ugh, they're making me want to choose them just to aggravate them. But, alas, I shall not. Hehe, I sounded smart. "China." I concluded. "Wait, no..."

"What, aru?" China asks looking a little hurt.

"Sorry, but... They look... interesting..." I point over to a group of five countries. One with spiked up blonde hair, blue eyes and a long coat. Another with blonde hair covering one of his eyes, them being a dull blue, and a curl just floating to the side of his head along with a dot... What? One with purple eyes and a kind of brownish-grey hair, and another also with purple eyes but light blonde hair. And the last one is actually kinda tall, he's a little scary. Short blonde hair -what's with all the blondes in this room?- and blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, wearing a blue trench coat.

Okay seriously what's up with blonde hair and blue eyes? I have blonde hair for crying out loud! Blonde curly hair and green eyes. Four-foot-seven though... Imma shorty.

"The Nordics?" China asks. "Why them?"

"HA HA! I told you Norge that she would like us!" The one with spiky blonde hair yelled. The one sitting next to him, with the independently floating curl looked very irritated once the other spoke.

"Shut it, Dane." He snapped.

"He he, I honestly didn't think she saw us..." The small one with blonde hair and purple eyes mutters.

"Of course she saw us!" 'Dane' yelled. "I'm just awesome like that!"

"Not as awesome as me! Kesesese~"

"No, I'm more awesome! I am the HERO after all!"

"As if!"

And so America, Prussia, and 'Dane' ended up in an argument over who was more awesome.

"I'm the awesome-est!"

"No, I am!"

"Nu-uh! I am!"

And this went on for about... ten minutes. It gets annoying after a while... Seriously.

"Okay..." I say to be ignored. "I said Okay." I say to be ignored once again. "I SAID OKAY!" Everyone turns to look at me. "Seriously. That gets annoying after a while! I have a freakin' headache now!"

Everyone decided to stay quiet after my outburst. Thank god. "Okay, I choose the..." I glance at China, "as China said, the Nordics? If I know my geography, that's..." I have to think about it for a moment. "Norway, of course... Iceland? Yeah... Sweden, Finland, and... Denmark...?"

I look at them and I think I did alright. "Okay, which is which? Or, who is who?"

'Dane' stood up and shouted: "I'm Denmark!"

'Norge' answered: "Norway."

"Finland!" The one with blonde hair and purple eyes says cheerfully.

"Iceland." The one with brownish-grey hair answers.

"Swed'n." The last one mumbles.

"Okay, I choose you guys!"

* * *

**Okay, I am SO sorry it took so long to update. But, do not fear the weekend is here! HA HA! That rhymed... Also, I twisted my ankle and the doctor said I stretched one of the ligament-thingies connecting two of my bones and my foot has been swollen since Monday and I don't need to walk on it this weekend, so let's all hope I get a bunch of writing done! 'Cause I'm gonna be on my laptop for the majority of the weekend, and I'm going to end this rant. **

**Anyway, if you want Claire to visit a certain country, tell moi! I'll try to get it in!  
**

**Oh! I also got a Denmark mouse cursor! It's awesome! I'm typing with him right now...**

**Gah, I seriously disappointed you guys didn't I? It's short, yes, but the plot is actually starting next chapter and I'm gonna try to get it up before this weekend is over. So, wish me luck? As you can probably tell, I'm bad at procrastinating... So, I'm gonna have to try hard. Ugh... WORK. And if you couldn't tell I actually don't know how to describe Iceland's hair color, feel free to correct me.**

**Thanks for reading~!**

**Oh, yeah, Hetalia isn't mine! Man... this authors note is getting longer and longer...**


	5. Chapter 5

Since I had chosen the Nordics, they sent me-more like kicked me-out of the room, so they could finish their meeting. Not that it was gonna happen or anything, knowing them. After about an our of sneaking-ahem, wandering-around Germany's house, I eventually find his room.

"Ooooh..." I sing quietly. I walk around noticing something sticking out from under his bed, I lean over to get a better look. My blonde curls falling in my face. Once I got closer I realize it was a magazine of some sort, so I reach over and pick it up. As soon as I see the cover, I drop it. It's... porn. _Porn!_

"Ew, ew, ew, ew..." I chant as I kick it under the bed. I quickly walk away debating whether or not to search around more considering what I just found. But, despite my feeling of disgust, I walk up to his desk. There are papers stacked on the corner with a black phone right next to it. A laptop is in the middle, and a picture frame on the other corner. It is of him, Italy, and Japan. I smile, feeling all warm.

He does care about them. No matter what he says. I know he does. I pick the picture up and look closer. In the background were the Allies. Heh, it's like they're all friends or something. Which I believe they are-all of them deep, _deep_, down. Italy is clinging onto Germany from behind, while Germany looks a little mad-maybe furious is the right word...-and Japan stands there his arms together in front himself. America stands in the background in-what I have determined considering how he talks-his 'hero' pose. While France and England are shouting at each other, although France does look rather 'fabulous' considering he is arguing... While it looks like Russia is creeping China out. And when I look very closely, I see Canada next to America.

Wow, they're all so unbelievable. It makes me happy seeing them all in one picture. I sigh, noticing the smile on my face. "They're all a bunch of idiots..." I mumble.

"Ahem..." I hear a voice come from behind me. I jump at least two feet in the air. I quickly turn around seeing Germany standing there. "W-what are you doing?" He asks me, trying to sound stern, while his voice actually quivers. He looks at the picture frame I am holding in my arms.

I stand there for a moment before answering. I mean, I must admit, when you just get frightened, to where you jump two feet in the air, it takes a moment to come up with something whimsical to say. "Oh, just looking around. Nice room ya got here," I say, looking down at the picture. "And I like this picture. You and all of your buddies, amigos, pals, friends, companions, uh...What's another synonym for friend...?"

I glance up, and notice Germany's face is a light shade of red. "They're not my friends," he protests. "Italy begged me to keep it on my desk."

"And you did what he said, aww, how sweet~" I coo. His face deepens in color a little bit.

He coughs slightly before saying: "The meeting is over. You can go with the Nordic countries now."

I frown slightly. Germany is actually quite a sweetheart if you get past the exterior and interior shell. I kind of wish I could stay, but, considering what is under his bed, I think I'll let him get his house ready for me, when I do come over. "Okay..." I say. I set the picture back down on his desk and make sure it's straight before walking towards the door.

I walk past Germany, exiting his room. "By the way, nice collection of magazines. Very _manry._" I toss over my shoulder, mocking Japan's accent.

o.O.0.O.o

Once I navigate back to the meeting room, half of the countries are gone, or at least, out of the room.

"Oh! There she is! I thought she had gotten lost!" Denmark shouts as soon as he spots me, with a huge grin on his face. I grin back.

"Actually, I did get lost." I rub the back of my head. "Germany's house is _huge_! Have you ever wandered around it, with no sense of direction?" I laugh.

"Denmark has no sense at all." Norway retorts, earning a shocked look on Denmark's face. I chuckle.

"That was kinda cheesy Norge..." He looks at me.

"Please don't call me that."

"Ha ha, sorry, it's catchy!" I grin at him. He looks back annoyed. "Heh, fine. I won't call you that. I know that look..." And I honestly do, my best friends at the orphanage were _so _annoying! But, they're my friends. What can you do with them? Oh, excuse me, _were_ my friends. Realizing what I had just thought, I looked down with a sad look in my eyes. They were my friends. I won't get to see them again... Unless...

I look up and grin really hugely, completely opposite of my previous look. I have a _plan._ Look out world! Claire has got a _PLAN!_

o.O.0.O.o_  
_

I sat back in my seat, sitting next to Iceland. We were sitting on an airplane headed to Sweden. They had decided that I should visit each of their countries. So, we're going to be in Sweden for a while. Denmark and Finland are sitting in front of us, chatting away, while behind us, I swear, you can hear crickets, where Sweden and Norway are sitting. Iceland is looking out of the window, so I was _bored_. Bored I tell you! I have my Ipod and am currently listening to music, but I'm not in the mood to listen to music. I want to talk! Interact with other people!

Come on Ice... Speak! I know you can. You told me who you were at the meeting. So say something. Anything! _Please! _Ugh, fine. I will.

"So, uh..." I start saying, and Iceland looks over at me, a bored look in his eyes. Good, I'm not the only bored one. "What's Iceland like?" I chose that topic because, well, I don't really know why...

"My country?" He asks, "hmm, well it's better than Denmark, that's for sure."

I laugh lightly. "Are you not afraid that Denmark's gonna hear you and turn around and make a big fuss?"I ask glancing in Denmark's direction, noticing that he is too caught up in his conversation with Finland. "Never mind."

He smiles slightly. "Exactly. When those two sit next each other, they can talk everyone's ears off."

I chuckle, "You know, I've never understood that saying."

His smile widens just a little bit. "Well, it pretty much means that they can talk for a long time."

"Well I _know that._" I reply, a little sarcastically. "What I mean is, it's physically impossible to talk someone's ear off. I mean, I can talk all day, but that doesn't mean it's going to affect your ear and make it fall off."

He chuckles. "I like you, kid."

* * *

**Okay, so this is pretty much a filler chapter, but it tells you a little about Claire though. Also, you want to know what I did? I wrote the first half of this in past tense so I had to go and correct it all. It was boring. ****Oh, well. **

**My previous plan didn't work I ended up procrastinating this story again so, it's just now getting updated, sorry 'bout that!**

**If you have an idea, or a country you want her to visit, tell me! I'll work it in here somehow.**


	6. Chapter 6

After a long and _boring _flight to Sweden, we finally make it. I mean, it shouldn't be that far a flight from Germany to Sweden. A two hour flight, you would think...

Anywho, we finally made it. I stand next to Sweden, and entwine my arms with each other and reach them above my head, yawning and stretching. Sweden looks down at me after I lower my arms. Damn, this dude's intimidating. He's scaring me... I smile at him, a little awkwardly, considering I'm trying not to cry out and hide behind Denmark. That dude'll protect me! Right Denmark? I look over at Denmark grinning, while he looks at me confused. Aw, he can't hear my thoughts, though.

While we walk around, I start chatting with Sweden even though I was pretty much the only one talking. "...And she pinched me _really _hard in the stomach 'cause I was sittin' in her desk. And instead of it hurting, it _tickled_! I ended up laughing really high pitched and loud! I almost fell out of her desk, too!"_  
_

"Mmm..." Is the only sound he made. I laugh loudly, because, well, hell, I'm in a freakin' good mood! A few people look at us and turn around and mutter to their friends. Not that I knew what they were saying, I don't speak Swedish. "Uh, do you happ'n t' speak 'ny Swedish?" Ha, of course he's able to say 'Swedish' perfectly. Although, I just answered this question in my head... Maybe he can partially read minds! Like the topic of what the person is thinking! Yeah, _that _would be cool...

"Hmm...Nope." I look up at him.

"Did you r'lly need t' th'nk 'bout 't?"

Probably not... "Well, I have a lot of stuff in this mind of mine... I have to search it for certain things, 'cause, I mean, who knows? I might know some Swedish and have just forgotten it." I laugh at his confused face. "Don't worry 'bout it!" I pat him on the back, or where I could reach on his back. I look at the shops we were passing. "Ooh!" I squeal, running to the window. "Ice cream~!"

"Hmm? Oh, you me'n _glass._"

"No! I mean ice cream!"

"Ha! Listen kid, glass _is _ice cream. It's Swedish." Denmark laughs._  
_

I look at him, puzzled. "You know Swedish?" His face turns pink, and he looks away.

"W-well, we're all countries, we need to know a diversity of languages."

"...Sure." I say.

I hear Norway snort, slightly. It's not one of those obnoxious snorts that people do to imitate pigs. Or be annoying. It was cute, in a brotherly kind of way, even though I haven't known him long. "And I take it you know Norwegian?"

"O-of course!" Denmark stutters. "I know Icelandic too. Wait, that is how you say your language, right Ice?"

"Yes," Iceland answers.

I look next to me noticing Finland. "Hmm... Do _you _want ice cream?"

"Uh, yes! I do, actually." Finland pipes.

"Okay, Do _you _Denmark?"

"Hell, yeah!" Denmark proceeds to get elbowed in the stomach by the Swede.

"She's a k'd."

Denmark looks at me. "Oops."

"I'm not a kid..." I say, quite bitterly actually. "I'm fifteen."

"Really?!" Denmark exclaims. "But you're so _short!_"

"I'm not _that_ short!"

"But most people your age are at least, as tall as Finny."

"Hey!" Finland cried.

"Sorry, but it's true."

"Can we just...get some ice cream...?" I ask, wanting this conversation to end. All I want is ice cream, not some big argument about height.

"Sure!" Finland cheers. "I'll get you some, what kind do you want?"

"What do they have?" I ask. Is the ice cream in Sweden different from ice cream in America? I hope not.

"I'm not sure, come on!" He grabs my wrist and drags me in the building, leaving Sweden, Denmark, Norway and Iceland outside the shop.

o.O.0.O.o

While eating my ice cream, which is a nice chocolate flavor, I am listening to my music. I decide to dance to it in place with my headphones in. People stare. I find it amusing, so I continue to dance, ending up in song as well. "'Baby you light up my world like no body else! The way that you flip your hair get's me overwhelmed! and when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell! You don't kno-oh-OH! You don't know you're beautiful-oh-OH! That's what makes you beautiful!" I laugh every once in a while. "Na, nanana, nana na na na, na, nanana, nana..." I continue to randomly dance, and sing in English. I've always wanted to do this! Ha! It's better than I imagined!

So, I dance there for a good five minutes more. Where are the countries you ask? Well, they're still trying to get their ice cream. Why you ask? Well, long story short, the person behind the counter messed up their order. But I understand, considering how loud Denmark can get... Oh, well...

* * *

**Sorry if this seems rushed, but it's pretty much a filler, but I'm writing this after having to play my instrument at the homecoming game tonight. I'm quite tired. But, two chapters in one day! Who's awesome? This girl!**

**Also that thing about being pinched in the stomach and it tickling, that actually happened. I sat down in my best friend's desk, so she pinched my stomach and I giggled. She did it again and I laughed, very high pitched and loud, falling out of her desk. It was really funny actually. It happened earlier today too.**

**If any of you want Claire to visit a certain country, tell me! I can work it in! Give me ideas too. I'm open to your ideas!**


End file.
